Fallen Angel
by xJSRx
Summary: I have no claim on characters. After the Cullens settle down, a mystery baby is left on their door step, having a very similar past to the family. Please read and respond so i will know to keep writing or not...thanks.
1. New Family Member

I gazed up to Alice every now and then. Words of adventure and excitement flew from her pale and delicate lips. I remember her face was nearly the same as it was in this present day. Pale, yet a beautiful, perfect structure. Her dark wispy hair made me think of her as a tiny pixie, like Tinkerbell in the story. How now I envied her and the rest of my family for their beauty and gracefulness. I never knew that I possessed just the same.

She ran her cold fingers through my thick fiery curls that Rosalie and her had both formed that morning. She did this while she read to me my favorite story, Peter Pan. I listened intensively about the magical land full of pixies, mermaids, and youth. I desired most when I was a young child to have Peter Pan sprinkle pixie dust on my carrot-top head and lead me to the wonderful and carefree Neverland.

"I wanna fly Alice." I told her. "I wanna fly with Peter." I repeated as I rested my head on her frigid shoulder.

She patted the top of my head, smiling. She brushed my bangs from my dark blue eyes. "I bet you do." She said gently. Jasper, her boyfriend (now husband) removed his book from his face and smiled at the two of us. I smiled back.

"Do you wanna come?" I asked Jasper as I jumped off the couch and ran to the chair he sat at. I rested my elbows on the cozy velvet and crimson armrest and my hands held my head, as I waited patiently for his answer.

"It would be fun Wendy." He admitted. "But I am quite content right here, in good ole' London." Jasper retorted in his southern voice as he turned a page and went back to his pleasure book.

"I'll join you Wendy!" Emmett, my eldest brother boomed from behind me. He scooped me up into the air.

Laughter bubbled from my mouth. "Emmett!" I could not cease my giggles. "Emmett, look I am going to fly!" I said as I demonstrated what Peter, Wendy, Michael and John did in the book Alice was supposed to be reading to me. I spread my arms, as if they were wings and soared on Emmett's shoulders.

"Good job, Wendy." Emmett praised. "You are going to be a pro at flying once Peter Pan comes and takes you to Neverland."

Suddenly my arms fell to my side and my laughter became silence. I pondered deeply about what Emmett had just said. I became saddened. I didn't want to leave my family back in London when Peter comes for me. Actually the truth was, I didn't want to leave at all.

"Emmett…I don't think I wanna fly with Peter no more." I sounded disappointed.

"Why?" Emmett asked as he set me on the couch next to Alice.

"Because then I will be away from mommy and daddy and my brothers and sisters. I don't wanna go without you guys." I told him.

Emmett, Alice and Jasper all exchanged grins. "Oh, I see." He said, understanding my reasoning.

I missed the stories Alice and Jasper would read to me. I missed how Rosalie and Alice used to fix my hair and dress me up like a doll for show on our daily strolls. I missed how Edward and Bella together would take me out on a drive or to the zoo. I missed visiting Renessmee and Jacob in the states and listening to Edward play the piano before bed. Most of all I missed the piggyback rides that Emmett would lovingly offer me. I missed flying off to Neverland with him.

As all children tend to do, I grew a little older. A year or so older that is.

"I want my curls in pigtails!" I clapped in response to Alice's question. She was fixing my hair for the day.

"Now don't squirm, Wendy." She warned.

"How can she not? She is just a little one." Bella lightly smiled teasingly towards Alice. "You are torturing the poor child."

"Like I did to you." She grumbled.

"Oh let Alice have her fun since you and Renessmee never let her touch either one of you." Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder and motioned her towards the couch.

I was six, and getting ready for private school.

My memories quickly shifted to the next one, around in the same year.

"It's my first boo-boo Mommy." I sighed. I remembered I had fell on the way home from school with Bella. I scrapped up my freckled covered knee.

"There, there honey. Looks like Bella fixed it up extremely well. Say thank you to your sister."

I hugged Bella tightly and whispered "Thank You."

Then another one came…

It was in the fall, the month of my birthday. I was at the age of ten. I knew my past by then and had grasped the understanding of adoption. I was a brilliant girl though, Edward had told me, so I knew much of everything at a young age. I was just too timid to express it outside of my enormous family.

Edward sat at the piano, playing while Bella listened. We were waiting, I remembered. Waiting for a visit from two precious family members.

The doorbell rang and I shot up.

"Wendy, now." My mother teasingly scolded touching my nose. "Hold on, you don't want to frighten them." She chuckled at my excitement.

"Gra- MOM!" I heard my sister squealed. Then I heard Jacob's deep chuckle.

I couldn't keep it any longer. "You're here!" I ran into Jacob's arms.

"Wow…you've gotten…big?" I could see he was lying. At that time I ignored it, but now I knew I rarely grew. My mom, I remembered, even gave him a sigh.

"May May." I ran to her next. She embraced me. If you didn't know that all my brother's and sister were adopted, you would have probably assumed that Renesmee and were true sisters. We had similar hair color, her was more of a bronze color, where mine was flaming, as Emmett had teased before. Even Edward could be mistaken for our brother. He had the exact same shade as Renesmee.

Jacob was her boyfriend. He was tall, no, huge like a giant, and brawn like Emmett. He was as well dark, and looked out of place next to my family. His hair was also dark and eyes as well. I always thought he was quite handsome, but not like the rest of my family.

"It has been too long brother." Edward embraced him, then that cued the long line of hugs and welcome kisses.

That night, I recalled that I was awake for most of the night. The reasons ran from my sister and Jacob coming back home for a while, to the voices. They all roared with laughter and chatted away, while I was put to bed at my regular bedtime for school the next morning.

They chatted about the house and how it was getting to small for everyone, my father's job, and surprisingly, me.

"She does look a little different, Esme." Reneesmee tried to reassure her.

"She hasn't grown a inch since she was six. These are her sprouting years." Esme reminded them.

"I did grow rapidly." Reneesmee voice was full of concern. "Are you sure she is half and half?"

"Positive." My father's voice was certain. "The blood shows it…but she is completely different from the way you grew. Always cold…loves food…I am not complaining though." He chuckled.

"She is intelligent…but shows no sign of talents or skills. She does run fast. Its quite impressive for her size." Edward added. I was hurt by his words. I lacked talents? "But she didn't start talking out in class until when, Esme? Last year?"

"She is just shy…we love her very much, but we just want to make sure she is growing right." Esme voice was soft.

"Do they know in Italy? About her?" Jacob asked.

"No. But if they were to see her, they would probably figure we changed her. That she was a immortal child." I could figure the voice out, it was to soft? My mother's?

"Not good," Edward murmured, "Not good."

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried so hard to make the voices from saying such things. I was frightened that night, for I knew nothing of what they discussed.

The clock on the mantel ticked so slowly to me, but it read the correct time. I watched and waited patiently for their return. Finally the clock stroked twelve, ceasing all my memories in London to a final halt. I heard Ben do the same and I ran to the window.

Through the fog I could see the tower, Big Ben chiming to all of London. A tear escaped my eye. I truly was going to miss this place. I was going to miss London, my real home.

I heard a door open and close. I wiped the evidence I had of a tear, away. I skidded on the glossy wood floor into the foyer.

"Hello Wendy." Mother greeted me as she hung her coat. My father did the same.

"So are Emmett and Rosalie really gone?" I asked trying to not have the tears come back. Yet they could see the tears welding in my eyes.

"Yes, and Edward and Bella are heading for Boston tonight." My father informed me. "And as well, Jacob and Reneesmee are waiting for us in the States."

I nodded and sauntered back to the window and sighed as I looked out onto the busy street. How I was going to miss the cars zooming by when I slept. How I was going to miss walking home from Private School with my girlfriends.

"Do you want some tea, Dear?" Mother asked me as she called from the kitchen. "Its Lemon and honey, your favorite." She pressed.

"No." I called back. What I wanted more than anything was to stay here in London with my family. That and for my family to be together, not so far away from each other. How I was going to miss the good old London days with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and my parents. My friends as well I was going to miss and all the memories that we possessed. This had to be most dreadful year I was facing.

First, I was just sixteen. I had just turned sixteen last October. At the age of sixteen there wasn't a lot of peer pressure from my friends, for they liked for who I was. I was mainly stressed at this point because of my parents. It wasn't there fault I was stressed, but in was in a way mine. I tried pleasing them way too often. My grades were outstanding and they only became that way because of long nights of studying and writing extra credit reports and such. On top of that I tried to be as careful as possible.

I knew I put a lot of stress on them when I skateboarded on the street or j-walked to school. Even though I loved skateboarding with all my heart, I minimized my time on my board. This was only because I knew I would give them a heart attack when I fell. They flipped every time I got nicked up (which was rarely), but my dad was a fine doctor that graduated from University of Cambridge and Royal College and knew how to bandage me up well. I knew my family loved me and I loved them, they just were sometimes way over protective of me. So what if I spilled a little blood now and then? It would do me good.

The second problem of the year: Forks, Washington in the States. Seems pleasant right? Wrong. It was my worst fear. I tried looking it up on mapquest and all I got was a tiny dot somewhere near the West Coast Pennisula and Port Angeles, but with no population growth chart or any sign of life. Compared to London, that was horrifying. And sure enough the only reason why we were moving away from my beloved England to the wretched, and obesity of U.S was because of my father. Another job opportunity for him to take with open arms. Yet I couldn't see why he took it. The hospital in London offered him so much more money then this dinky town could.

Maybe I was just over exaggerating. Maybe Forks was wouldn't be too "gruesome". Maybe it was a quaint town. What was I saying? Small towns' equaled people who have know each other's family for generations. I was simply going to be an outcast, which was not necessarily my specialty.

I needed friends. I was a lost puppy without them. I craved love, yet not attention. Attention sometimes grew to assumptions in which assumptions grew into rumors. I knew I drew a lot of attention. My fiery red hair was the case. My appearance didn't though at my other school because we wore uniforms. Even with my friends they didn't care what I wore, because sometimes we dressed similar to one another. I just hoped there was a variety of appearances in Forks.

Yet I was once again hoping to win the lottery. What a shocker.

It was Friday the thirteenth (AH! Lol) when we arrived in the state of Washington. We drove at least an hour before we made it to our destination. When I saw the scenery of my new home, I was sick of it all ready. Too much green, I complained. It was just like London. Dreary and depressing. How nice. This wasn't going to be pleasant, but then I quickly changed my mind.

My eyes widened as we ended the long and woodsy driveway.

"Welcome home." My dad said as he stopped the car in driveway right before the house. I sat there and gaped. Were my eyes deceiving me? I pondered.

The house I stared at in astonishment was far better then city crammed house we had, or any other house in the world. This house was three times the size (if you included the garage and barn then four) of the house back in London. Even though the house we had in London was very lovely and had a Victorian history to it, this one that I stood in front of was colossal. The wondrous architect and brickwork amazed me. The porch was extraordinary. Pillars that were two stories high (even though the house was three stories) had a chandelier hanging beyond the arch from the roof part. To add a finishing touch vines had grown on some sides of the house giving it an ancient and fairy tale look.

I gently open the Mercedes car door and shut it behind me. I inched toward the house on the gray gravel taking in every detail. The awesome part of this fairy tale was that I lived here. Here in Forks. How peculiar.

"Oh Dad, Mum." I said still in amazement.

"Look inside." My dad urged.

I nodded and ran to the red door. I turned the gold knob and waited for what wondrous things were inside for me.

Once I opened the door I truly did not mind living in Forks. The stairs and foyer were marvelous. The Stairs were a mahogany wood and the foyer floor was made of cherry wood. The Foyer walls were red and the trim was the same color as the floor.

On the walls hung pictures that some had come from London with us. Some pictures were of the family. I passed the dining room on the left and the living room on the right.

I walked forward to the next room. The room was a family room that was partly open above. The carpet was a black color while the long couch and chair were red and black. In front of me stood a red brick chimney that was enormous and a black mantel with candles and a round mirror rest upon it. On the right of me was a grand piano. The piano reminded me of my brother, Edward and how he use to play lullabies for me on the piano at the old house before I went to bed. I sighed and went on observing the vast house.

I gazed up to my left. An arched formed a walkway to the kitchen and also helped support the stairs that led to the third story. I was utterly amazed at everything I saw.

"Like so far?" My mother asked noticing my facial expression.

"Like! I love it Mum!" I exclaimed. My British accent slightly came out. "Its almost better than-" I stopped. I didn't want to admit to my mother that this house was almost better than one back at London. I grew up knowing and loving that splendid place with all my heart, how could I ever betray it? Nor did I want to betray all my friends' back at home. I still had no fear in calling London my home.

"Why don't you look upstairs, hunny." My mother suggested.

I nodded and went back to the foyer. I went up the little portion of stairs then realized on the other side stairs went down to the kitchen. How unique. I shrugged and turned to my left and went up the rest of the way.

I ran to the railing and observed the down stairs. I awed then went to the other side and observed the foyer. My dad had just walked in. I waved.

"Hey dad, where's my room?" I asked.

He smiled big. "Double door." He replied without losing his smile.

I nodded warily then looked around. Near the stairs were double doors. I gulped. I walked over and grasped the handles. This was going to be my room for the remaining time we were staying in Forks and I was nervous.

I just took a deep breath and opened the doors. "Oh my!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and down. I had a cathedral ceiling and tall windows. And not to mention a purple and black satin canopy bed. Everything else was packed into boxes though.

I wanted to cry. My parents had given me everything. This must of cost a fortune, but I knew my parents could afford a lot of expensive items. I knew that my dad had word hard and long for everything and he deserved the world.

I sighed and studied my bed to the right again. The black satin comforter and purple star sheets sounded warm and comforting. They beckoned me and I willing gave in and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Cullen Tradition

I woke up with an urge. An urge to pee. I sprinted up from my bed and waddled to the left of my room to the bathroom door.

I awed once I flickered the lights on. There were never ending surprises around every corner of this enormous house. I was afraid to use the bathroom because it seemed so beautiful.

The tile was a glossy black and had gray grout. The counter was a black marble as well except with gray and white specks. I had two sinks, a Jacuzzi tub, toilet and shower. My bathroom also came equipped with gray, white and black towels as well. I was amazed. My parents treated me well. I felt as if I couldn't offer anything as good as what they have given me in the past seventeen years.

My urge. Oh no. I had just remembered why I came into the bathroom in the first place. I closed the door and quickly used the facilities before I piddled my pants.

After I was done, I felt much better and decided to see if Alice and Jasper had arrived. So I exited out of my room and gazed down to the family room from up above. Sure enough my brother and sister was there chatting, almost whispering. Jasper noticed me and I waved then went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello." I greeted them as I entered the family room. I took a seat at the chair across from the couch. It sat next to the fireplace.

"So how do you like the house?" Jasper asked as he held Alice's hand.

"Hmmm…I just love it. It is better than I expected." I admitted. "Although I do miss London." I sighed as I tucked my feet under me.

"There is still more." Alice grinned gleefully. She held knowledge of something I didn't know just yet.

"What?" I asked referring to her facial expression. My voice cracked with a smile.

"Go to the Barn. Dad is out there waiting for you." She said with a hint of mystery.

I nodded warily, exchanging glances between the two of them. Jasper seemed to know the secret Alice kept as well.

I walked back into the kitchen and out onto the porch. The site was gorgeous. There laid a pond and so many trees and hills. This was truly a blessing to be in Forks. How it was strange before that I despised the tiny dot, but now I had a different out look on the town.

I ambled to the barn. This barn seemed to look old and unstable but really it was quite new. The brown barn could stand a hurricane before it came crashing down. I opened the white door on the side.

"Hello?" My voice echoed. Even though the lights were on, the barn still came to me as eerie and somber. Yet in the light something caught my eye. Something black and glossy. I thought I was imaging things, but I couldn't be. My eyes could deceive what I saw right in front of me. I screamed in glee.

A black '07 mustang sat there. I was madly in love. The windows were tinted and the designs on the sides were unbelievable. Silver and purple stars started small on the hood, but progressed in size as the trailed to the side of the door. I could also tell that this model was a v8. This meant more horsepower and that meant one word. Speed.

"I'm guessing you like?" My dad's voice asked me.

I nodded. "I love." I corrected.

"Then it's yours." He smiled as he threw the keys to me. Luckily I caught them. I never really did have fast reflexes compared to my family.

"It's a Cullen's tradition to drive in style." My dad continued as he laughed. I joined him. Wasn't it the truth?

We all owned stylish cars. From Edward's Volvo, Rosalie's BMW, Emmett's Jeep Wrangler, Dad's Mercedes and Alice's Porsche, we were know to drive in the most fashionable vehicles. Not to mention the fastest as well.

"Now why don't you take it for a test drive to town and get aquatinted with your surroundings." He suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Ok!" I perked up and said thank you as I gave him a hug and a kiss goodbye on his cold cheek.

I jumped into the car and started the engine. My car came alive. My dad opened the barn doors and waved me on as I pulled out of the driveway. I honked and sped up to the road.

The car felt great. It went smoothly against the road to where it felt like I was flying.

I sighed. My parents had given me so many wonderful things, even though I wasn't really their daughter. That was the mystery to my life. I was a baby left on their doorstep with a note saying that I had been born in Boston on October 31st. I was without a name and without a home. There my parents willing took me and adopted me. Then to the hospital I went in Boston where they were staying at the time and there I received my birth certificate. My name, Wendy Renee Cullen was placed on the certificate and that day I finally had a family.

Even though I was abandon when I was just I infant, I still found my life fulfilling and not as depressing as it assumed to be. For one I had loving parents who tried to please me endlessly. Along with that I had six siblings that watched over me. How I missed Emmett's and his wife Rosalie's company. Along with Edward and Bella as well. I missed them terribly.

I pondered about something that had instantly traveled through my mind. Some might find my family odd, even though I didn't one bit. Yet you could never be too cautious of rumors and gossiping kind of people. A small town had to be full of them and the vibe we sent was not to good. So all of us except for Bella were adopted. So? That wasn't exactly the problem. My friends never found this peculiar, but some of my ex-boyfriends in London did. The problem to them was that my siblings were all together or married to each other in other words. I found nothing wrong with that. We weren't blood related so it wasn't incest. So Emmett married Rosalie about almost three years ago while Alice and Jasper were married a year ago and Edward and Bella were just recently married. I didn't find this crazy, but fate. We were all so dearly close that it was bound to happen. Love was a funny thing and it came in many different ways. Anyway, they were adopted later than the age I was adopted at. Or at least I thought so.

I thought about that as well. How I grew up and changed in form, size and personality, but my brother and sisters came out to look the same after all those years. Maybe they were done growing when I was growing up with them, but that is the one thing that I found peculiar about them. I found many things about that were strange or abnormal to me. Another one was they barely ate, even though Emmett looked to be as if he drank milk when I wasn't looking. My eldest brother was pure muscle. My family also lacked sleep for they always seemed to be in the kitchen when I wake up with dark circles under their eyes. To me all of this was strange, yet I still loved them unconditionally. How couldn't I?

I suddenly noticed that I was coming into a town. Of course it was Forks. I passed a school then a small store. Many people stared at me as they got into their pick-up trucks. I must have looked to be a billionaire that was lost. No I wasn't lost. I was just stuck. In Forks.

Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I flipped open my phone.

"Wendy," Alice's voice chirped. "Jacob and Renessmee are here from LaPush for a visit. They wanted to see you."

I brightened up automatically.

"Be there in ten, Ally."

It had been years since I seen them, and hopefully, to them, I had grown more.

"Wendy! Oh Wendy!" Reneesmee exclaimed as I came through the door way.

"Hey." I smiled warmly.

"You have grown lil' squirt." Jacob rustled my hair and I sighed in relief.

"You mean a lot!" I scowled. I had grown a couple inches since I was ten.

"Your still short." Jacob pointed out.

"four foot eleven is not COMPLETELY short." I grumbled.

"In this family…with everyone past 5'4…it is Wendy." Alice giggled. She had no room to talk.

"At least Alice and I are at the same height…almost…" I was still shorter than her; the little pixie I had always been jealous of.

"Let's sit down. I am glad we are here together as a family at last." May gave me another hug.

I couldn't have agreed more.

"How was the joy ride?" Alice grinned.

I giggled. "Exerrating." I my smile was from ear to ear.

"Was that you we saw driving past…in the black mustang?" Jacob asked.

"Sure is." I dangled the keys in the air. 'I am a proud owner of a car! Isn't that great!" I cheered.

"It just seemed like yesterday she ran that Barbie jeep into a tree." Jacob boomed with laughter. "Remember that Wendells? When you came to visit us in La Push? You were five years old and Nessie and I bought that jeep for you and then you went and rammed it into the tree!" he slapped his leg as he roared on.

"I don't recall. Nor do I really want too." Wendy rolled her eyes. "Plus I am a safe driver compared to the rest of my family."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked as he walked into the conversation.

"About our driving skills compared to Wendy's." Alice motioned him to sit next to her.

"No offense, but you guys drive like maniacs!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Well except for dad and mum. They were pretty helpful when it came to take my test.' She eyed Jasper and Alice. They had always drove so fast, that Wendy caught on quickly.

"It's not our fault you have a lead foot." Alice giggled with amusement.

"I only learned it from the best…I guess." Wendy smiled and everyone took in their share of laughs.


	3. First Day Nerves

The first thought that popped into my mind as my alarm clock went off: Oh no. My first day of school. My worst fear when coming to this town. I knew that it wasn't going to be pretty. How could it be? The whole day I was going to be stared at. Maybe even laughed. I sat up. Now I was taking it too far. I was such a hopeless wreck. Now I couldn't go to school. How could I go if I was a total nut case? I knew my mum would never fall for it though.

I hit my alarm off and stretched. I slowly removed my cozy covers and got up from my bed. I headed toward the window. I opened it and a nice September breeze came in and filled the room with a lovely scent. London had already started school a week prior. It was to be my Senior year and my first year of school in the States. I hoped Forks was worth my time and effort.

I closed the window and went into my luxurious bathroom. There I took a shower and straightened my wavy and frizzy hair that came past my shoulders. I fixed my make-up. I was so nervous about today that my hand was very unsteady and I stabbed myself in the eye when I was applying my eye-liner. I recovered and went to but on some silver eye shadow then my jet-black mascara. Next I went to my wardrobe that was connected in the bathroom and to my bedroom.

I had a couple weeks to get situated before school started and so I used my time wisely. I empty all my boxes from the move, which included my clothes, bathroom utilities, paintings, art supplies and many miscellaneous things. I also purchased a purple couch that went up against the wall and a chair to match my room. In front of my couch was a nice black coffee table and some fake Heather and lavender. I also hung up some of my favorite pieces of art and photography. One of the photos was of Big Ben and the other was a painting of Wendy, peter, Michael and John flying together. It wasn't a Disney cartoon though, but what people in London had thought the characters looked to be in their mind. My parents had bought that painting long before I was born at one of the old shops in London. I treasured it.

In the corner of my vast room near my window I put my desk and laptop. I needed technology, especially to keep in contact with my old friends from London. On the opposite side of the room past my bed and near my door was a tall bookshelf full of romance novels, history books and poetry. Next to it my Ibanez acoustic guitar. On the other side was a fancy silver keyboard. I could tell my room was finally complete.

I sighed and took my mind back to the present issue. What to wear? I had to look perfect, at least on the first day. Impressing people was in order and I couldn't just look half-decent. What would they think of me?

I skimmed through my closet, hoping to find the right outfit. I passed a black v-neck shirt that showed a lot of my breast without another shirt under it. I yanked it off its hanger and went searching for my white tank. I found what I was looking for in my drawers. Next I found my camouflage skirt. I hastily put on the clothes then turned to the mirror. I looked good enough. My friend Annie back in London loved this outfit, and she wanted to go into fashion. It had to be somewhat decent for American teens.

Next I went through my jewelry. I put on my spoon ring and my jelly bracelets. I added for a finale touch my charm bracelet that a mystery person had bought and left for me in my locker. I could only assume that it was a present for my sixteenth birthday since that was the day I found it. The bracelet had only one charm, and it was a glossy stone. I didn't even have any clue on what type it was but I surely never seen one so pretty. It was a black stone, yet it had a sapphire shine to it. I sighed and went on dressing. I slipped on my flip-flops and sprayed myself with a moonlight way mist perfume.

I went back to the bathroom and made sure my hair was precise. Unfortunately it wasn't. It started curling in different directions. I cursed. Why had this be the day when my hair wasn't cooperating with me? So instead of trying to straighten it again, I curled the last four inches of my beautiful red hair. Next I went on straightening my angled bangs. In the end I thought it turned out pretty and so did my make-up. I just wished that I had my friend Deirdre with me, for she was excellent at hairdressing and could fix me up in a cinch. I grabbed my knitted black throw sweater and was out of my room.

I was finally done. I was finally relieved from my worries, for now. I ambled down the stairs to the kitchen to say goodbye to my parents and siblings. They all seemed to be waiting for me in the kitchen at the island. They all sat on stools with big smiles placed upon their face.

"Well you look wonderful dear." My mother complimented.

"Thanks." I retorted.

"Just spiffy little sis." Alice chimed as she went over to me and gave me a big hug. Her touch was cold, but the thought of it was warm and comforting. I thanked her and hugged my parents.

"You will be fine, Wendy." My dad assured me. I knew it was true and that my dad never said a lie, yet I had trouble believing him now. I knew something was bond to go wrong today. It was my life anyway. I always cause some sort of problem in one way or another. I was just a walking target for trouble.

I nodded and waved all of them goodbye and headed to the foyer. I went out the door and walked on the gravel to my car. Another thing that people were going to be staring at. Great.

I started the engine and pulled out of the long driveway, hoping that this day would be over in a flash. Yet it didn't happen.

Like I predicted many people stared at my gorgeous car as I pulled into the school parking lot. They were probably thinking that president's kids were all of sudden going here. It was either that or my music. That probably scared a lot of my peers. It was classic rock, nothing wrong with that. Wrong. Once I turned my car off I heard their music. Hip-hop. Oh no. I was in the wrong once again.

I casually got out of my car and walked to the first building I had saw coming in. Building one. I remembered when I signed up my locker was in building two. I tried not to draw to much attention, but it was too late. People had already had seen my car, and they knew that the new student had arrived.

The only reason why I knew they were talking about my arrival was from a visit to town. I had walked into the store to pick up some bathroom necessities and I over heard two girls talking about school. So I eavesdropped, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. What they said was though.

"So did you see that girl at the school today for sign ups?" One asked. She in a way, not to be judgmental, had a stuck-up voice.

"Yes!" The other exclaimed. "I heard she came from Europe!" She heard right. "From England I believe, you could hear it in her accent."

"So, what does that make her? She probably Euro trash." The snotty one mumbled.

"She is pretty though." The other one admitted.

"So? That makes my prediction fact. The pretty ones always are the tramps." She snickered.

If I ever found that snotty voice, I was definitely giving her my piece of mind. Either that or my fist.

I opened the door and went inside. I was so lost. I couldn't even understand the map. There were too many people staring at me. No pair of eyes left me alone. Well I did stick out like a sore thumb. My red hair was the most obvious reason. Next reason was my clothes. Oh Annie's compliments on my outfit was doing me no good as well. Most of the students here wore Aeropastle, Hollister, Ambercrombie and Fitch or American Eagle. Such preppy clothes compared to mine. I knew I was a site to see for them. I probably seemed too dark for their taste. Yes my nails were black, but I wasn't gothic. Honestly I didn't label myself. I was just Wendy Cullen, and sadly enough I wasn't exactly in the right fashion zone.

I really didn't like the attention all that well. It wasn't like I had pink hair or many piercing. I only had two in my ear, well three if you counted the cartilage and one tiny hole in my nose. I wasn't that outrageous looking, or was I? Maybe in this society I was, but back in London I was my own person. And the great thing about that was I was accepted. Why couldn't I be normal here?

Right then I ran face first into someone's chest. My folder and notebook scattered to the floor while my cheeks turned a rosy-red color.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized for my stupidity. I bent down and started picking up my things. He bent down as well and started to help me. He?

I glanced up and found the most amazing pair of brown eyes I ever seen. They were like caramel swirled with chocolate. He smiled. What perfect teeth he had. I just melted away.

"Its fine. My name is Greg by the way." He said handing my things. He swiped his wavy dirty blond hair out of his eyes and stood up. He was tan, really tall, and utterly gorgeous.

"I'm…I'm Wendy." I blushed an even darker shade of red.

He gave me a look as if he knew that name. "Wendy Cullen right?" he asked.

"Yeah…I guess everybody knows who I am." I mumbled.

"Beauty of a small town…everybody knows everything." He grinned. Again with that amazing smile.

"Right." I giggled.

"Don't mind me asking…but where did you move from?" He asked politely.

Oh no. My accent. Shoot. "Uh…well I grew up in London, but I was born in the States." I smiled. Great now everybody was going to be making fun of my accent. Just what I needed on the first day of school.

"Wow. That is amazing. I could tell. Say Wendy, need a tour guide?" He asked implying with his lovely eyes.

I couldn't resist. "I think its more of a savior than a tour guide. I can't tell where the heck I am." I chuckled.

"Well first off where is your first class?" He asked.

I had memorized my schedule before hand. I surprised him when I answered with Biology II.

"Really?" He asked. "Well I have to give yourself some credit for being in the right building. That's my next class so you can follow me." He said gleefully. This made me fee at least ten times better. I had just met a cute guy that wanted to show we around. Hopefully this day will end up good.

"So Wendy, how do you like Forks so far?" He asked. His walking style was very brisk, and I struggled to keep up with my tiny legs.

I thought a minute at his question. Only one word could come to my mind. I sighed. "To be honest…it's been lonely." I replied.

"How come?" he asked.

"Well… my Dad works all the time at the hospital and now my mum has a job in Port Angles. Then there are my siblings." I could have slapped myself. I was giving way to much information for this poor boy to handle.

"How many siblings do you have?" He asked casually.

"Well I have three brothers and technically three sisters. We were all adopted." I said shyly. _Too much too much…_I echoed in my brain.

"Wow!" His eyes widened. "That is a big family. And that was really generous of your parents to do something like that."

I nodded. "Oh yes. And I am so thankful for them. I would probably be in New York City in some orphanage if they wouldn't have taken me in." I said right before we entered into the biology room.

Suddenly I felt insecure. The room was full of robots, identical robots.

"Hey, Peter." Greg greeted a guy. A very tall guy. He actually was taller than Greg by three inches or so. He seemed different from the rest of the class though. He dressed darker that was for sure, but it was only a grayish-black shirt. His jet-black hair made him look to be different, yet really he wore the holed bleached pants and sports shoes. But there was something different about him. His eyes. They were almost a metallic gray or silver. They were memorizing and invited me in warmly. He was definitely a lot better looking then Greg. Yet that still meant I had an even lower chance with him. Yet I could dream, couldn't I?

"Hey Greg. Who is this?" he asked referring to me. I blushed automatically as he smiled warmly. Another gorgeous guy I could not have.

"Oh, Peter. This is Wendy Cullen." Greg introduced. "And Wendy, this is Peter."

"Hey." He greeted me. He flashed his brilliant smile.

"Hi." I replied timidly. "Nice to meet you, Peter."

"Where are you from?" He asked curious. I knew my accent had confused him.

"London." I answered.

He smiled. "I thought so…hey does your dad or anybody in your family work at the hospital?" He asked. For some reason whenever he talked, his face glowed.

"Yeah, actually my dad. We moved because of the job opportunity. Plus my mum was getting sick of the city." I explained.

"Understandable…Forks is really different from any city." He chuckled.

"Yeah I have noticed." I giggled.

"Well my mom works as a nurse at the hospital and she said that he graduated from University of Cambridge. Is that true?"

I smiled. "Actually he graduated from University of Cambridge and Royal College." I corrected. "Then he came to America with my mum and siblings to start his career."

"Wow that blows me away. I want to try to get into a medical school and become a surgeon, but I don't know if I could do what your father did."

Wendy kept telling herself that he was impressed with her father, not her in general.

"It took him a while to graduate though…so you have to consider that as well. Maybe one of these days you can talk to my dad. I am sure he would love to help you out in anyway." I replied.

I noticed that two other girls had joined their conversation.

"My mom said that your family is big as well. I don't know how your dad did it Wendy, especially with your brother and sisters to take care of."

I nodded. "I know. I am still muddled about it." And I truly was.

"How many siblings do you have?" Peter asked warily.

I hesitated. "Technically I have six…three brothers and three sisters. One of my sisters is my brother's wife, but I still call her my sister. We are all adopted though…and the only ones that are related are the twins." I said feeling to much attention.

"That is a lot, but big families mean more love right?" Peter asked.

I nodded smiling. "Its true." I am glad someone approved of my family.

"Why did your dad adopt so many?" A tall blonde asked smugly. Her voice. It couldn't be. Yet it was so obvious. She was the one that had called me an Euro Tramp. My anger rose.

"Because he is generous Tiffany." Peter replied for me. He seemed automatically aggravated.

Thank goodness the bell rang. Peter smiled to me as everybody seated and I started to walk to the teacher's desk.

"Welcome Ms. Cullen." The teacher greeted. I read her nameplate. Mrs. Wright was her name. "I hope you enjoy Forks. You can take your seat right next to Danielle Baker." She pointed to a brown hair girl.

I nodded and walked down the aisle to my new seat. I sat down at the lab table.

"Hi." I said to Danielle.

She smiled, showing her pink braces. She was very pretty. She wore glasses, a brown and pink Aero shirt, jeans and brown skater shoes. I noticed they were converse and the same pair I had back at the house.

"I like your shoes." I whispered.

She smiled again. "Thanks. I like your stone. Its pretty." She commented.

I smiled and thanked her.

We started the class by distributing out books and then we went right into a lecture and note taking. Half way through writing I realized I took this same course last year. Only it was the last semester of last year, not a whole year course. I wondered if it was worth switching out of.

By the end of the hour my hand was sore, but I did make a new friend. Dani was a kind girl and very friendly. She was also extremely intelligent or so it seemed. She had answered all the teacher's questions during the notes correctly. She must have been some form of a genius.

"So what do you have next?" Greg asked as he came over and stood by my seat.

"Art…is the art teacher nice?" I asked curiously.

"Umm…to tell you the truth…I have never had art class before." He scratched the back of his head. "Actually to be completely honest, a stick is all I can draw. And even that I suck at." He chuckled embarrassed.

I giggled. 'Well everybody has his or her own talent. Let me guess a basketball star?" I smirked.

"How did you know?" He wondered.

"You are tall." I laughed.

"Well you're short." He teased.

"I know, I know." I giggled.

"It's not a bad thing though." He told me.

"Yeah you're right." I smiled. "I can still go under doors." I teased. He scolded then laughed. "My brothers are all over six foot, so I am use to it." I giggled.

Peter, Tiffany and her follower soon joined our conversation. We talked more about my family, and my accent. We even talked about London's trends.

"Well everybody has their own style. They aren't really identical to one another with the same brands, but unique with how they mix and match." I explained.

"So what you're wearing is their style?" Tiffany asked appalled.

"No really. Like I said everybody has their own style." I explained again.

"So Wendy would you like to sit with us for lunch?" Peter asked.

"Sure." I replied with a huge smile. I saw Tiffany roll her eyes.

"So how does your parents pay for all you guys…are they rich or something?" Tiffany asked smugly. I knew this time she was trying to get on my nerves. She had to watch out though. They didn't lie when they said redheads are hotheads.

"We are wealthy." I corrected. "But that is only because of my father and all his hard work over the years." I said grateful.

"So what are your brothers and sisters names?" Greg asked.

"There is Emmett he is twenty-one, then there is the twins Rosalie and Jasper who are twenty. Then Alice, Edward, and Bella, his wife are all nineteen." I replied.

"Their names are pretty strange." Her and her obnoxious follower both laughed as the bell rang.

I sighed and picked up my things.

"Don't listen to her." Danielle told me.

I smiled. "I am trying not too. That and punch her in the face." We both laughed as we exited the room.

"I can show you to your next class because I have BST across the hall from the art room." She offered.

'Ok. Thank you so much."

"No problem." She replied.

As we walked a thought popped into my mind. "Hey do you want to sit with me at lunch?" I asked politely.

"Ummm…I don't know if you haven't noticed, but unless I want my head chopped off by Tiffany and be put onto a silver platter, I just better stay clear of the basketball team for my own good." She said with fear of her eyes. She chuckled slightly. Was Tiffany that cruel?

"Nonsense. Tiffany needs a change anyway. She is getting too much of what she wants." I laughed.

"Yeah you can say that again." Danielle agreed as we parted for our own classes.

I sat down at the first huge table I saw. I waited for the bell.

"Hello, you must be Wendy." A young woman smiled. She must have been the teacher. She had long black hair and pretty green eyes. She looked to be in her thirties.

"Yes." I smiled back.

"Well welcome to Forks, Hun. I am Ms. Weber."

"Nice to met you."

"Like wise." She nodded.

I looked around the class. I seemed to be the only one in the class. "Am I the only one here?" I asked.

She sadly nodded. "Unfortunately not enough kids signed up. So now this is my planning period."

"Does that mean I have to switch out?" I asked disappointedly.

"Oh nonsense!" She laughed. "I heard the school you went to you were the top in the class. We will just have this class as independent study. Sound good?" She smiled.

"Yes." I nodded. "I like it."

"Well whatever you want to do, Hun." She smiled before sitting at her desk.

I sighed. "Ms. Weber?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Why of course."

"How different is Forks from a big city?"

"Very different. Especially London. Here we have no creativity. Everyone is like a school of fish. All identical and followers of a crowd."

"Will it ever change?"

"Well not really…especially ever since I went here."

"How can I change that?"

She smiled as if she had something up her sleeve. "Come, Wendy. Follow me." She smirked.

I was afraid of the cafeteria as much as Danielle was. Only because I was the center of attention today. I just bought water from the water machines and headed for where I saw Peter.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Danielle asked becoming nervous. She had nothing to worry about; the basketball team would love her. Unfortunately Tiffany might not.

"Hey Wendy." Peter said. "Hey Danielle." He greeted Dani as well.

"Hey." Dani said quietly.

"So how was art?" Peter asked me.

"Great." I replied. "Dani had BST right across the hall so I got there all right. Plus the teacher seems really down to earth and creative. I think I will like her."

"Good." He seemed glad.

Greg came over to sit by us.

"Hey Wendy, Danielle." He said as he took a bite of his burger.

"Hey." We both said in unison.

"So I haven't really talked to you in while Danielle. How have you've been?" Greg asked. Greg and Danielle did small talking while Peter and I chatted as well.

"So you never really explained yourself to me…your family but not yourself." He smiled.

"What do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Well lets start with your age." He smirked.

"I'll be seventeen on the thirty-first of October." I answered. "Next."

"Favorite color?"

"Purple or gray." I retorted.

"Grey?" He asked curiously.

"I know it's a plain and kind of odd color…but I like the contrast of black and white together and when you put those colors together it equals gray…and gray is a color that is always there for something. Like shadows are consist of a gray color and so are cloudy days…and so is jewelry and your eyes." I blushed.

"Good explanation. I will remember it now when I always think my eye color is a boring color." He smirked.

I smiled for a mere second before I heard the yelling of Tiffany Newton.

"You in my seat!" She yelled at Dani.

Dani began to stand up. "I can move." She said

I touched her arm and motioned her to sit back down.

"She doesn't have to." I protected Dani. Peter touched my hand. I froze. His touch was warm and made me melt away. I was so use to the coldness of my family's touch, that he surprised me.

"No she can't." Tiffany said through her teeth.

"It's not your lunch table Tiff." Peter helped me out.

"Peter come on she is a kid." Tiffany whined.

Wait a minute, how was I kid. "Excuse me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You haven't heard of that before, or all people from London short and as anorexia as you are." She spat.

My face turned red and I clenched my fist. "I eat more than you do. It's just that I exercise properly. And about my height, I find it content. Thank you." I picked up my water bottle and stomped of to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Wendy wait." Peter called.

"Peter!" Tiffany called after him annoyed.

"Don't talk to me the rest of the year, got it!" he fired back.

"Wendy." Peter said softly coming to my side. I quickly wiped the tears away, but they still flowed out. "Are you crying?" He asked.

I didn't look at him, but just nodded. "I miss home." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. Tiffany is just jealous of you. She a has every right to be, but she didn't need to treat you bad because of it." Peter grew annoyed.

"I guess I will never be accepted in this forsaking town." I cursed.

"I accept you, and so does Greg and Dani. Just ignore Tiffany, ok?" He patted my back. I nodded wiping the rest of my tears. "Now where did we leave off? You like purple and gray, but what about your favorite things to do?" he asked.

I cracked a smile. "To draw or write…music and poetry." I said softly. "What about you?" I asked.

He smiled. "Basketball and football…"

I giggled. "I bet you are like a giant on the field."

"Tallest out of the school." He said proudly.

"I do look like a kid compared to you." I laughed.

"Yeah, but you are more mature than that tall kid over there." He pointed to Tiffany.

"Anybody can be more mature than her." I laughed.

He laughed agreeing.

"What else?" I asked between laughs.

"Ummm…working on cars mainly." He retorted.

"Really. I like cars. I am not into knowing about their parts, but I know some." I nodded. "Actually I have a 08 eight cylinder mustang out in the parking lot."

His eyes grew huge. "No way. Can I check it out?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah it pretty much was a bribing present from my parents." I laughed. "Anything to get me to America." I sighed.

The bell rang through out the school.

"Well time to go. Where is your next class?" He asked.

"History." I retorted.

"Shall we?" he extended his arm. I laughed and wrapped my arm around his. Maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad.


	4. History

The first thing I did when I arrived back at my house was run up into my room and collapse on my bed. I wanted to die. Literally, I just wanted to find a gun and shoot myself in the head. The quicker the death, the better. The reasons behind this were the following:

#1. Tiffany. How could she be so beautiful, yet so intolerable? Who knew, but I am counting how many hours a day I have to spend with her and its all ready up to five hours. Five! That is just way too many, but it's the correct amount of Tiffany I will be receiving this year. I have Biology II, Language eleven, History, Government and PE with her each day. At least Government I will only have with her for a semester. Thank goodness! The others, well I will just have to get use to her smart remarks, and try to come up with some awesome comebacks myself.

#2. How was I ever going to be myself without people judging me? It wasn't possible that was for sure. No student at Forks High was ever going to try to get to know me. I admit to it being mainly my fault, but still how can people be that low? Just because I'm slightly different doesn't mean I carry this disease around that infects you with my "weird" sense of style. How can people be so cruel?

Ok, this is what happened during my Government class.

I sit alone in the far back. I am the new student it's expected from me. So the teacher asks me to come up and introduce myself to the class. The teacher says to:

my name.

the students where I came from. (As if I was an Alien or something.)

3. Why I moved to the dinky Forks.

People then began bombarding me with questions. I was sort of flattered, then uncomfortable about all the attention.

Next thing I knew, Ms. Tiffany must have been feeling the attention focused on me, started asking me questions.

"Why do you wear black? Is it the in thing in London?"

Or she asked. "Why do you paint your nails black?"

Suddenly the class started to become aroused and amused with the questions. I went back to my seat in a hurry. The teacher started to settle the class down and my face was beat red in embarrassment.

After the class I heard many people around me snicker and whisper. Tiffany had started a trend, how wonderful. I was now the laughing stock of the school. The European freak, as they put it.

That was the rest of my horrifying day. It was even more awful then I had thought it would turn out to be.

I sighed. I couldn't dwell on today. I had to face those students once again. _Tomorrow. _The word echoed through my muddled brain. I would have to go back tomorrow. Of course my parents were going to make me.

I remembered back in London. How I was idolized by my looks. Forks was definitely strange compared to London. Annie said that Americans aren't as conservative as the British. My best friend was right. Americans are obese, conceited hooligans. They weren't all, but a lot of them in Forks were.

I decided the best way to vent was through my best friend Annie. So I started up my laptop and went to my e-mail. I starting writing Annie…

"Oh Annie I miss you! Sometimes I feel like to curl up in a hole and shrivel up into nothingness. Yes, that is how bad America is, and its not even the second day of school yet! It's been horrible! This day has been like an episode from, 'My Life as a Teenage Girl.'" Which is a reality show back home. "The girls are the worst, Annie. They are so obnoxious and very conceited. A lot of them are unsure of what they want, so they torment you just to fit in. All this makes you want to deck them. And the crazy thing is that if I do ever deck them, I get a three-day suspension instead of an hour-long lecture from my parents and the Principal. How absurd is that!

"The only nice people I have met today have only been guys…and one girl. Oh Annie, this guy I met today has the dreamiest pair of eyes I have ever seen! They are like this metallic grayish-silver color! They are so beautiful and his face is handsome. No to mention he one of the nicest guys I have ever met…well at least in a long time. That's the nice thing about Forks…all the amazing guys. They are so handsome and muscular compared to British guys…NO offense to Henry." Henry was Annie's boyfriend.

"Any who…there is nothing else great in Forks. Scratch that Ann…the view out here is to DIE for! It just like London, as in the weather I mean. There is more land and space to breathe in fresh air though. I will send pictures of the house. You will just wish you could come visit me! Hehehe… And maybe I will send you pictures of Peter (the one with the memorizing eyes)…that's if I get to know him just a little bit better. (wink wink). I doubt that it will happen though.

"Well best be off Annie McDeedy. Hope you enjoyed my especially long e-mail about my day in the dreadful Forks High School. Please e-mail back Ann!"

I signed as, "You dear old friend stuck in Forks, Wendy."

The next day at school wasn't as bad. I was surprised that I actually got up considering what took place the day prior. Peter, Greg and Dani helped me out a lot. They helped me through the rough parts of the day, especially with Tiffany.

I dressed in a whole new outfit; hoping people might like my style. I chose my gray thin shirt ( and purple vest along with my dark straight leg denims. I also wore my black converse high tops and my short black beaded necklace.

"You really need to show me your wardrobe!" Dani exclaimed. "I just love everything you wear!"

"Thanks." I blushed timidly. "My sister, Rose and Alice are both into fashion. Alice is more of the flashy type, where Rose is more conservative and modest. They always torture my sister Bella and paint her toenails and dress her up." I giggled. "I heard Bella's wedding wouldn't have been as elegant and well put if Alice wouldn't have taken the lead."

"Sounds like Alice is a doll." Dani commented.

"Oh she is. Would you like to come over today? I can drive you home. Oh please, Dani! My parents would just love you!" I begged. "Plus Alice would just dress you up as well and send you on your way! She loves doing it!"

"I am dying to see the Cullen house that has been in Fork's history for centuries." She admitted.

I was confused by her statement. I thought this was the first time we had bought the property. I let it fly, leaving it at a mystery. "I guess I would love too."

"Oh Dani!" I shrieked. "Thank you!"

'What is going on?" Greg asked as him and Peter joined us in the hallway before last hour.

"Oh, Wendy just invited me over." Dani smiled.

"To the mansion. Man I would kill to see that place!" Greg boomed.

"Well one of these days you guys should come over." I thought. "How about a week from today? So my parents can have time to settle down a little. Only you guys though." I warned. "I am not into a huge scene." I laughed.

"Promise." Peter answered.

Wendy sighed in relief. Later that day Dani did come over and Alice just was overjoyed with her presence. He exact words were. "Oh, a new sweet to gobble up!"

My Mother, when Dani came to our new home, loved her as well. Dani was shy, yet did speak up in conversations with my mom and sister.

"I wish you could meet my other sisters." I sighed as I reached into the gallon bucket of ice cream that we shared up in my room. It was Vanilla Bean.

"Your mother and sister are very pleasant." Dani added. "I bet the others are great."

"Oh yes. But watch out for Alice when she does pedicures. She can be cruel to your toes." I laughed.

We both cracked up and kept mowing down the ice cream.

"I miss my friends at times. You remind me of my friend, Bernadette."

"You are the only friend I have had this year." Dani admitted.

"You are my only friend that I have met too…along with Greg and Peter of course. I am hoping you will be my closest friend." Dani nodded and smiled big. "You seem to know Greg. He is great right? And SO cute." I smiled.

Dani nodded and blushed. "He is so polite. I have had a crush on him for years." She groaned. "Yesterday was the first time I talked to him in a long time. Isn't he dreamy." She rolled over and stuffed more ice cream in her mouth.

"I was more into Peter and his metallic silver eyes." I admitted.

"I can totally see you guys getting to know each other more." She winked.

"Not with Tiffany in the way." I growled, irritated by her name.

"Tiffany? Are you kidding me? Peter hates her guts. I can see he is into you more than his cars." Dani chuckled.

"Really?" I held hope.

"Go for it. Even ask Greg. He's got a thing for you."

"Hmmm." I thought it over. When they were to come over next week I would be sure to flirt beyond my limits.

"So who are your friends back in London? What were their names?" Dani asked curiously.

I grew excited and reached over to my small self that was against my wall. I pulled a photo album from there. I flipped to a group picture.

"There is Annie, Bernadette, Collin, Henry, William, Ben, Jacob, and Camille." I showed her.

"Camille is beautiful." Dani pointed out.

"She was never a friend." I sighed, saddened. "Annie told me the moment I broke up with my boyfriend because of the move, Camille was all over him. They went out for fish and chips that same night." I laughed. "I guess you could say that Jacob didn't have much of a heart either."

"Jacob is the one you dated?" Dani's mouth dropped. I nodded. "You can do better with Peter. For one, Peter is gorgeous. Another he HAS a heart." Dani shut the album. "Yeah." She laughed. "Peter is just better." She reassured me.

Suddenly someone rapped on the door.

"Come in." I called. My brother walked in. "Hello Jasper."

"Dad is home. He would like to meet your friend." He said before closing my door.

"Why is everyone in your family have outstanding beauty?"

"I have no idea. I am the ugly duckling compare to them." I joked.

Dani glared. "Sure, Wendy. I think you look just like the rest of them." She rolled her eyes as we gather our glutting utensils and gallon bucket. We headed down the stairs to the den of my father's.

"Welcome to our home." My father flashed his brilliant smile. "You must be Danielle I presume. How do you do?"

"Just fine." Dani said shyly.

"It's good to know that my daughter is meeting new friends quickly." My father sat at his desk.

"I am glad I met her. Like your family, she is very kind and generous." Dani gazed at the pictures hung in the office. "Are these paintings of your ancestors?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, yes." My father cleared his throat. "That is Carlisle, my descendent, and Marcus, Cacius, and Aro his friends. It is dated about over three hundred years ago."

"Wow." Dani murmured observing the painting closely. "He looks just like you." She stated.

"Yes." My father leaned back in his chair. "Just another relative look a like. There are many in my family."

I studied my father's face. There was something different about him. His facial expression were a lot deeper than what he displayed. He was acting peculiar, more peculiar that other days. I was distracted somehow by this.

"Well it is getting late." I announced. 'I better get you home." I told Dani walking toward the door. She followed me.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Cullen." Dani waved.

"Like wise." My father smiled as he closed the door behind us.


	5. Disturbing Dreams and Visitors

I have no claim on these characters...only Stephanie Meyers

* * *

"Please, Wendy. Just this once. Before you go." He whispered in my ear. I could remember the smell of the alcohol on his breath, the marijuana on his clothes. I also remembered the feeling he gave me that night. A feeling I had never felt with him before: fear.

"We can't…" I stammered. His closeness threw me off. "We broke up, Pat." I pushed him away. My stomach felt knotted. I could feel the acid reaching my throat.

"We can too!" He said as he vehemently pushed me down on the bed. I struggled, and it was hard for me to break free of his grasps.

I remembering biting him, then I ran. I was out the door and on to the sidewalk. Tears streamed down my face, making puddles of water into my shaking hands.

My vision blurred and all I saw was red. It was everywhere. Did I bite him that hard? Did I get blood on me?

I kept running. His house seemed so far from mine. My feet felt of lead, and my head bobbled around like a sports ball in a tense game.

My vision finally came back to me when I reach a doorstep that I knew not to be of my London house. This was where my house belonged, I thought, then I heard a soft cry, breaking my confusion. I gasped as a cloaked figure stood before me.

"Dearest baby…my baby girl…remember that I will love you forever and always." The cloaked lady, who had the sweetest voice, kissed the baby and walked right through my figure.

I hurried to the stairs to find a tiny infant wrapped in blankets. A note was attached to the blanket. The date was of the 2nd of November, the year of my birth.

"Creatures of the night," I read out loud. "I am in danger. Please take my child out of harms way. I trust you know what to do. She is similar to you and your kind and I know she is destined to be great. Her name is Wendy Suzanne Meyer and she was born two days ago, on the last day of October. Please take care of my little one. I hope one day to see her…"

The note was signed Suzan Meyer. My mother, it had to be.

"It is me." The woman whispered in my ear. I quickly turned to find a hideous monster. She had long red hair of my exact color, and eyes as red as the blood than ran in my veins. Her lips were stained with fresh blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I shot up from my scrunched position in my bed.

I huffed and breathed in relaxing oxygen. "This can't be." I told myself, panting. "That wasn't my mother. That wasn't her." I wrapped my arms around my knees, reassuring myself my biological mother was far from being a monster…

That morning, I awoke early and took a quick morning shower. I felt utterly lifeless. My parents didn't seem to notice, until Jasper tried to cheer me up.

"Will you be okay, Wendy?" He whispered.

"I'm just tired." I replied, lying through my teeth. He knew well.

"Your not just tired…I can feel- I mean I can just sense that it's more than you are telling me."

I sighed. For some reason beyond explanation, I always ended up relieving all my stress out to Jasper. He had that way about him, where I couldn't resist keeping secrets or feelings from him. I trusted he kept it mainly to himself.

"Don't tell Mum or Dad." I warned him. I sighed and went on. "I had a dream about a woman named Suzan Meyer. Ring a bell." I gave him the benefit of the doubt. If he told the truth, I wouldn't be mad, if he didn't…well…I had yet to think upon that reaction…

"Well…" The awesome thing about it was, Jasper couldn't lie to me. He never dared. I think he hated the angry it brought in me when he did.

"Don't lie. I know you know." I smirked, feeling victory.

"Then why ask?" he laughed.

"I was seeing if you would tell me the truth." I laughed back. "Now seriously. Why did a dream tell me my mother's name and not my family?"

"How do you know it's your mother's name?" He smiled, tricking me.

"She said that I was here baby girl. Plus she looked just like me…but way scarier. She had red eyes and blood all over her." I shuddered at the memory.

"How did you know what she looked like?" He stood up. Shock was in his face.

"It was a dream…I don't know how…but I saw her. She had to be my mother." I thought it over. "Why didn't anyone tell me about her? I mean…I have a right to know."

"I…Wendy, this isn't something you should discuss with me." He started to walk towards the porch door.

"Wait, but Jasper!"

But he was gone before I could ask, "Why had she left me?"

I felt like a walking zombie as I entered the school. I finally came out of my trance when Greg asked me, "Can we switch the date to hang out with you to today?"

Wendy snapped back to reality and agreed to his suggestion. She went back to her perky self when Peter said he was to come too.

"Just follow me." Wendy told them as they entered the parking lot after school.

"You want to ride with me, Dani?" Greg asked.

Wendy smiled to herself. Oh how Dani was going to be tickled pink.

Wendy drove the speed limit for once so Greg's Civic and Peter's Ford Ranger could keep up with her great horsepower.

Once the long drive ended in front of her house, she parked and cut the engine.

"So this is the mansion?" Greg laughed to himself, as he opened Dani's door for her.

"But you have only seen the outside." Wendy giggled. "Come on!" She motioned them to the front door.

"Mum? Dad?" She called into the echoing "mansion".

"Hello, Wendy." Alice greeted her with a light kiss to the cheek. "They went out for a late lunch. Who are these fine young gentlemen you have here."

"This is Greg and Peter from school. You have all ready met Dani." Dani smiled at Alice.

"Yes, of course. I'm glad your back, Danielle. Bella sent some clothes for Wendy to try on, but they are a little bit too big and long for her petite body. Since your taller, maybe they will fit you. I would hate to see them go to waste." She flashed her pearly whites, knowing she had won over Dani immediately.

"Oh sure. I'll take a look." She skipped to Alice's side. "I'll be back." She said to the rest of us.

"You guys want anything to eat or drink?" I asked.

They didn't answer me; all they did was stare at the small pixie that fluttered up the stairs.

"Was that your sister?" Peter asked.

Great, I thought. The moment I bring him home, I lose him to my married sister.

"Yes. Jasper, her husband is around her somewhere." I said dryly. "So you guys thirsty?" I tried to pull them out of their trance.

"I totally am." Greg was the first to answer.

"Yeah…I'm parched." Peter cleared his throat.

"We have…milk…Mountain Dew…Coke…Pepsi…orange

juice…lemonade…and orange pop."

"I'll take a coke." Greg answered.

"Orange is my favorite. I'll have that." I smiled at Peter's reply.

"Orange is my favorite too." I laughed as I handed him his pop. He smiled a half smile.

"So what do you guys want to see…the study…my room…the garage…"

"The garage." They said in unison.

It was final, that was for sure.

"Let me go upstairs to get Dani and tell her where we are heading to."

I sprinted up stairs to find Dani just finishing up.

'The boys want to see the garage." Wendy told her.

"Figures." Dani rolled her eyes just as Jasper emerged from the third level stairs.

"I can show them the garage." Jasper offered. He didn't look at me or Dani, only Alice.

"Well…lets all go." Alice suggested. He body tensed as Jasper made up the idea.

"Alice…trust me. Its no problem." He winked and went down the stairs.

"All right." She whispered. "Well then. Lets have a fashion show." She smiled as she pulled the two girls into Wendy's room.

"See you later you guys!" Wendy waved her friends goodbye as they all drove off.

"Well that was fun." Alice smiled.

"Sure was." Jasper smiled back. "Those boys sure do know a lot about cars. Peter is a natural at it. If Emmett was here, I don't think they would be going home to quickly now." He joked.

"I wish he was here…I wish everybody was here.' I yawned.

"Looks like our lil' one is tired." Alice nudged Jasper.

"You are not allowed to say that since you only have two inches over me." I sighed. "I think I better wrap this day up."

"Good night." Alice said as I climbed the stairs to my room.

"Good night." I replied just below a whisper. For some reason, I knew she could hear me.

"Suzan, you must get rid of her. Please, for her and your own safety!" A beautiful man coaxed her, my mother into letting go of her only baby. He had blond hair and was wonderfully built. He had to have been my father.

"My sweet girl. Our little Wendy, Richard. Our little, Wendy." She whispered into my ear.

"Suzan, my love. We must flee before they find us. They mean to use you, Suzan. You, me and the baby!"

"Our baby." She hissed.

"Love, Wendy is in terrible danger. You being the only one of our kind to birth a child makes us their prey. The want to use you…us…for their own domination of the world."

"But I can't give her up, Richard." She had no tears, but her face was full of hurt.

"Nor do I want this. Suzan, she needs to be safe. The worlds fate rest in her hands…the destiny of our existence and hers, is all up to her safety." The words he spoke sung me. I was important to them? Why? They were the ones that abandoned me.

"I know." She whispered. She kissed the top of my forehead, and I knew it was her goodbye kiss.

"Mummy…" I whispered, waking myself up out of a deep sleep. I was broken out into a hot sweat. I turned my self over to find it was three in the morning. I had a couple more hours of sleep before I had to get up once again.

As I started to settle myself back into my cozy comforts, I found a flicker of light across my pitch-black room. It was small, as if a refection on something shiny. I studied it hard, then realized what it actually was. I let out a gasp.

I bunched my tiny figure up in a ball and screamed with all my might. Two eyes shiny black eyes were staring at me.

That day at school was utterly perfect compared to my morning incident I had with a figure, that Alice and Jasper reassured me wasn't really there. What made my day perfect to the morning was one simple reason: Tiffany was absent. The rumor was that her grandfather was going to an insane asylum. Other's said he had died. Whatever had really occurred I held no pity for her.

The same day Greg, Peter and Dani all asked me to go to La Push to a reserve, yet I bailed out on it. I hadn't asked my parents, and I wanted to relax and take some pictures that I promised my friend, Annie. Soon after I bailed, so did Peter. I was surprised, yet glad. Maybe Greg and Dani would finally get to be alone, and maybe Dani would get the chance to charm him.

As I ran down the stairs with my camera after school my brother greeted me.

"Hello." He sat contently at the nook reading Speaker of the Dead. His eyes didn't leave the page he was on. He always enjoyed a good piece of Literature like Shakespeare or Homer's epic the Oddessey. He also enjoyed Death on the Nile, Glass Lake and Jane Eyre. What he didn't like as much was Anne Rice.

"Her concept of Vampires is just to ridiculous." He would always state.

I sighed. He obviously was avoiding me and the discussion I had with him a morning ago. I had nothing to say to him as well. I ignored him and went on.

I decided to take my first picture in the living room. I knew Annie would just melt over the fireplace. Next I chose to take a picture of the kitchen and then the dinning room. I just loved the black and gold chairs and table the dining room possessed. It made you think that you were dining at an eloquent ball or restaurant.

I went up stairs to grab my flip-flops so I could go outside and shoot pictures of my car. Since I was there, I snapped a shot of my bed and bathroom. Then I ran down to the kitchen and out the door.

My camera beeped as I photographed the pond, the barn and my beautiful car. I walked up to the front and snapped a shot of the front. Annie was going to just drop dead when she saw the size of the house.

"Hello." Someone greeted me from behind. Their voice was thick with an accent I knew so well. He was definitely a Brit. I slowly turned knowing this person was a complete stranger.

There stood a man, at least five inches taller than me dressed in a black cloak. He was beautiful, yet frightening at the same time. His skin was the color of my families, pale and almost translucent. His face was perfect and along with his brown jagged hair, which almost looked similar to Peter's. His eyes though almost killed me with fright. His irises were blood shot red.

I couldn't speak. I could barely move. My limbs were weak and about ready to collapse.

"Are your parents available." He said smoothly, removing his cloak.

How did this person get here? He came with no car, and no luggage? He wasn't human, I could tell. His eyes seemed too evil, too hungry to be even part human. Was he the figure I had saw in my room? Was Alice and Jasper wrong? Had I been right?

"Alice!" Someone roared out in anger. It was Jasper.

"Oh, I see that your family is here." the creature smirked at the sight of my brother.

"Wendy…go inside now." Jasper demanded. I automatically ran past Alice and into the safety of the house. I leaned against the door and sighed in relief.

"Hello pet." A voice purred.

I screamed as another pair of eyes met me.

I fell to the floor finding blackness all around me.

It felt like a dream…a distant thought or vision yet the voices were so clear and the images were vivid like a motion picture.

"I see you have made a happy life here." The creature that had met me beyond the door spoke. I could see his beautiful face. He reminded me of Peter.

"Let's get to the chase. Who are you and what do you want." Jasper laid it all down like usual.

"Does the girl know?" The other asked as he took a seat on our couch.

'No." Jasper whispered, not even asking for more information. _Know what?_

"What do you plan on doing to her?" Alice asked, her voice was distant and her eyes looked as if she was seeing through fog.

"Suzan is dead. Wendy belongs with us now. She owns us her life." I was so terrified by his words I couldn't tell who spoke. My mother, who I desperately wanted, but hardly knew, was now dead?

Jasper's countenance was expressionless, yet you could tell he was irate with what they spoke of.

Suddenly the front door that is collapsed before, opened. It was my father and Mother.

_Oh Mum, dad!_ I gasped in my head.

My mother removed her light jacket, staring right at the new visitors. "What is wrong?" she asked with concern.

They turned to the living room and in unison they both whispered. "Wendy."

My dad marched to the living room.

I definitely heard my father's voice roar. He was actually quite calmed compared to Jasper. "What are you doing here." It was more of an angry statement then question.

"I have come to discuss your problem with the child you have been keeping from us." The first visitor replied.

"This is none of your concern. Nor your coven's concern. We have been keeping our namesake secret for centuries, unlike your new coven. We like to lessen the threat of exposing our kind to the world." His voice rose a tone. "Wendy is of our family…our coven…our kind. Not of your hybrids that you want to make her of!"

"Yet the world needs to know of our background…and yours." The second one spat. _Who were my parents before? Did they commit a crime? Were they murderers?_

"I advise you both leave. Wendy's being is none of your concern. She owns no debt for what her mother and father had promised you."

"Well," The first one seemed surprised. "I am sorry that I intruded, but it seems to me that this is more complicated than what you see." The first one replied.

"Why have you've come?" my mother asked warily.

"To warn you of the times to come." They both snickered.

"A new comer." Alice whispered. "We will have a new comer." She repeated, still off in the distant land.

"New comer? What new comer?" Jasper whispered in her ear.

"With wings. He has wings." She snapped her head in Jasper's direction, fear crossed her face.

"Oh yes indeed. Unless you tell Wendy of her history and her fate, both her and the winged man's destiny will be in our hands…eternally suffering." The both rose.

"Nice meeting you, Wendy. I hope you will join us one day." He smiled at me when I was beginning to stir. He put on his hood on and walked out the door.

That night I had nightmares once again. I had nightmares of when I was born, who my mother and father were and how they disappeared. I saw my mother's face in the dim light of an alley. Her face was horrorstruck, and I began to cry. There in front of my mother stood a dark figure. A cloaked dark figure, like she had been the night of dropping me off, ready to strike. I wanted to wake up. I wanted my dream to end. There I watched my mother die, as the figure sucked the life out of her with his teeth.

"Mommy!" I screamed as I bolted up from my slumber. I tried to calm myself down, but ripping noises came from my chest. I was hysterical. I could not control the sobs that vibrated my chest.

My adopted mother and father ran through the door.

"What's wrong, Honey?" My mother came right to my side.

I sniffled, tears dripping down my cheek. "They killed her. I know who killed her!" I cried, as I laid my face in my palms.

"Who killed who?" My father face was hoping it was just a dream.

"They killed her…they killed my mother. The vam-vamp--" But the words could not escape my mouth. I balled.

"There, there." My mother hushed me. 'It will be fine. I know it will be, my sweet, Wendy." Her musical, soothe voice assured me. I believed her.

I soundly fell asleep as my mother cradled me in her arms like the first day she found me.

"You look very tired, Wendy?" Dani observed. "Are you sure you want to have us over like you said?"

It had slipped my mind that I had promised the gang that they could come over a week from last. After the strangers visit I had non-stop dreams of my mother and father's deaths. I couldn't find an escape from them.

"I am so sorry, Dani. I just don't feel so well." I wasn't a lair. I was a mess.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Dani asked concerned.

"I have no idea." I shook my head as the bell rang. I gathered my things and walked silently to my next class.

During lunch I sat alone. I didn't want to ruin the mood of others. I read my book silently, not choosing to eat a single thing. I had no appetite what so ever.

"Wendy." A glorious voice whispered my name. I gazed up and found Peter and his perfect face. His eyes were glistening, like always.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Are you okay today?" Peter asked taking a seat next to me.

My body became excited. I was sitting right next to him. I was so long since I had talked to him.

"I am…I don't know how feel these days." I sighed. "I am having nightmares lately about my past that I don't even remember. It scares me."

"Don't you know your past?" He asked curiously.

"I was left on my parents doorstep with a note that had my name, Wendy Suzanne, my birthday, October 31st and my mothers name…Suzan Meyers that I never knew until recently..." I explained.

"So you never knew your parents, ever?"

"No, never. Now I am having dreams of how my mother died, and along with my dad." I was scared just thinking about my horrible nightmares.

"Do you mind me asking--"

"Who killed them and how?" I cut him off. "It's unbelievable really. It wouldn't be possible."

"Tell me. I won't laugh, or criticize. Promise." His eyes I knew help honesty.

"A…a vampire." I whispered.

Peter nodded. "I believe in them." He murmured. "They do exist."

"How do you know if you haven't seen them?" I asked inconceivably.

"You don't have to see it to believe it." He whispered getting up as the bell rang.

I sat motionless at the table.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked extending his hand out for mine.

My face was tear stained as I ran the opposite direction. I ran out in the rain to my car.

Right then and there, I believed too.

"I'm sorry miss, you files are sealed. Is there anything else you wanted to know." She asked me.

I whispered a no and hung up. That was my fifth call to one of the many hospitals in Massachusetts. This time I had tried the one near Boston, where I had been found. It was finally the hospital she was born in, but they could give me that information.

I finally tried something new. The internet was my only source of information now. I opened my Mac laptop and clicked on the Safari browser.

I went to Google and started typing in my name. I could only find a myspace and facebook account, so I decided to try Meyer for my last name instead. I found nothing. I tried my mother's name, and still found it all blank. Suddenly I remembered from my dream.

"_But I cant giver her up, Richard."_

It clicked. My father's name was Richard. Richard Meyers.

I quickly typed his name, stumbling with excitement. I clicked enter and prayed there was an answer. There was.

I read out loud to my self in a low mumble, "Richard Meyer; Attorney at Law." Maybe I was just fooling myself. Maybe there were many Richard Meyers in the world.

I clicked on the site. It took me to the man's web page, who I found out had his attorney's facilities located in Boston.

I gulped. They listed a number, and I jotted it down. As I went to pick up the phone, it rang. I jumped.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver as I calmed myself.

"Wendy its Bella. Its mom there?" She asked.

I sighed. "Yes hold on." I told her as I went down the stairs into the living room. My mum was contently sitting on the couch reading her book.

"Its Bell." I said as I handed her the phone.

She nodded and I went back to the kitchen. I don't know what went through my mind. I was feeling very obnoxious and I wanted to repay my parents back for their secretiveness. To repay them back, I eavesdropped, hoping to seek information about their past they wished to forget. I picked up the extra receiver and listened in.

"I know mom…I was just wondering how Wendy was doing. You know school can be difficult these days."

"Yes…I think she is doing very well. The first day of school she came home crying…and guess who caused her tears?"

"Who?" Bella seemed mad.

"Tiffany Newton. Does that name ring a bell?"

"Mike Newton…is that his…" Bella whispered, shocked.

"Granddaughter…but my, is she ever the image of him."

"He never acted like that at school…how is he?" Bella asked.

"Oh Bell…he is in the mental hospital…I am so sorry." Mum said saddened.

I gently hung up the phone. Who was this Mike Newton that Bella seemed to know from school? And how could he be Tiffany's grandfather when Bella was only twenty?

Not only was that the strangest mystery, so were my parents. They often left me alone on the weekends. Their habits made me feel…dead and even lonelier.

Loneliness just made me think about how I missed my friends so much. How I missed the traffic at night, instead of the stillness of the woods. This place was killing me more and more each day. Peter, Greg and Dani were the only ones to cheer me up. The rest I knew was faking their liking of me. This made me cry even more. How could I be me if know one liked me for who I was?

What made things drag deeper into the sadness was that I missed being with someone. I know it was very blunt and silly of me to feel this way, but it did make my depression worsen. Forks carried gorgeous boys, yet none of them wanted a girl like me. There was Greg, but Dani had claims on him. I was happy for them, honest. Dani deserved the world, along with a great guy like Greg, yet where did I come in? Was I just the lost puppy like always?

There was Peter, yet I still didn't completely understand him. I couldn't exactly figure him out, or what he wanted for that matter. He was one of my close friends, yet something wasn't right about him. He always seemed to be gone, or at least when I called him. Along with that he never returned my calls. I tried not to be a nuisance and call him all the time, yet he could learn to call me back once and a while. He never seemed energetic anymore as well. He seemed very tired and always sleeping in Biology II. I had to admit I worried about him constantly, yet I would never tell him. At points it seemed like he disliked me or despised me. Its like we are in a love, hate relationship, yet we don't want to admit that we hate each other. I knew I didn't hate him, but for him, I had no clue. He never expressed his feeling towards me, nor did he tell me about problems at home or school that he was facing. As a matter of fact, he never even mentioned about his home life.

Yet despite the issues in between, we started to get to know each other. Dani had told me we looked like a cute couple, yet I didn't think he wanted that just yet. We did tend to flirt unceasingly though. He was a sweet guy, I just wished he opened up to me more than he all ready did.

I sighed once more and thought of recent problems that were of more importance; My history. As much as I wanted to run from it all, I needed to know.

I clenched the lined piece of paper. This was my only chance of knowing. My only hope of maybe seeing my parents.

I flipped open my phone and started dialing.

It rang and rang, until finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice was so familiar I almost fainted right then and there.

It was the voice from my dream. It was my father.


End file.
